Roxie:Daughter of Wolverine
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: For the last few weeks, memories of her mother have haunted Roxie. One memory inparticullar: the memory of her mother's death. But what happens when her mother mysteriously comes back? Will Roxie finally beable to live the life that other girls take for g
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey, I've decided to leave my Theressa stories for awhile and start something new. I hope you like it. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter one-Sabertooth**

"Mommy!" The little four year old girl had cried over and over but the man that held her in his arms would not let her go to run to her mother and she didn't understand why, "I want mommy, David!"

"I know you do, Roxie but you can't have her. I'm sorry, kiddo. Some birthday, huh?" David had told her as he carried her out of the small cabin's back door and began to run through the snow. Roxie looked behind David and saw her mother fly out the window and hit a near by tree. She wanted her mom and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Roxie began to wiggle out of David's grasp and once she did, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her in the snow, which really wasn't that far.

"**Mommy!"**

"David, get her out of here!" her mother had cried standing to her feet, and cocking the shot gun at her side, "I don't want Creed to get ahold of her!"

"I'm trying Yuriko!" David North replied but before he could do anything,Creed came threw the side of the house. His face was one of anger and hate. Things that Roxie didn't truly understand at four years old. The man animal headed straight for Yuriko and Roxie let out a cry for her mother, as the woman fired the gun several times. Roxie never took her eyes off of her mother as David picked her up and they ran the other way. The last Roxie saw of her mother, was her body hitting the ground.

**"Mommy! MOMMY!"**

* * *

**"MOMMY!"** Roxie screamed as she woke up in a fright. Out of shear instinct she grabbed her baretta and pointed it around the abandoned apartment building, she had learned to call home. When she realized where she was, as that she was alone, she lowered her weapon and returned it to its place by her bed. She sat back on her bed and put her face in her hands and tried to recover from the dream, nightmare actually, of a memory she tried so hard to forget. 

Roxie reached in to her right boot, that sat next to the left by her bed, and pulled out a gold heart shaped locket. She opened it and saw the picture of her mother and father that the locket held. David was the one who had told her about her father,Logan,everything she needed to know as his daughter. David had given her the locket when she was ten and had told her that Logan hadgiven it to her mother before she was born. She had always kept the locket close to her so that she would always remeber what they looked like but now the woman in the picture seemed to be haunting her. She'd been having this nightmare for at least three weeks now and she couldn't figure out why. No one in that nightmare was alive, well except for Creed. That piece of crap was probably taking up space somewhere. Roxie had sworn that if she were to come across him one day, she would make him pay for what he had done.

Roxie got up out of bed, put her shoes on and walked around the room for a few minutes and then went to the window and looked outside. It was rainning and had been for the whole day and night and now thunder and lighting had joined the chorus. To Roxie, this was a perfect night for flying. There was something about uncontrolable, wild things that attracted Roxie although she knew not why. Maybe it was because of the life style she had chosen. Street rat,dangerous city streets, almost always on the move, always running for your life. All of that excied Roxie and she found that same excitment when she flew in the rain with the thunder and lighting.

Roxie looked back at her baretta, trying to figure out if she should take it or not, and decided to leave it where it lay. If she got into any trouble, she'd be just fine with her dagger that was always holstered to her left leg. So, Roxie opened the window, without touching it, and flew out into the midnight sky.

* * *

Unknownto Roxie a woman, dressed in a black cloak was on the ground looking right at her as she flew through the sky. The woman in black, was a beautiful woman.One of japaniese decent and someone who was suppose to be dead. 

"Is that her boss?" a man asked from behind the woman.

"It is indeed. My, how she has changed."

"How do you know its her?" The man asked. The woman was looking at the Roxie, when she turned around and looked at the man.

"A mother always recognises her daughter, no matter how long its been since the mother has seen the daughter." The woman looked back at the sky and as she followed Roxie's every move with her eyes, she said, "Follow her and give her this note but tell her nothing."

The woman handed the man a white envolope and with out saying another word, the man left to do as he had been ordered.

* * *

**A/N:Please Review**


	2. Reunion

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

After flying for about an hour, Roxie found herself over the public park and decided to land. It had stopped thundering and lightning but it was still raining as hard as ever. She landed and found a bench near by, sat down and began looking at her locket once more. She had never understood why her parents were taken from her when she was just a baby. She had never known her father like other girls did. She had tried to tell herself many times when she was growing up that she was better off with out both her parents. She thought that if she beleived the lie long enough, the pain of missing her parents would go away but it never did. In fact sometimes, on nights like this, when she was all alone, the pain seemed to get worse. Her mind would drift off to thoughts of her mother and how she used to sing her to sleep at night with an old japanesse song that she had learned from her mother when she was Roxie's age. She could never remember the words but the tune was almost always stuck in her head.

As Roxie sat there humming to herself, eyes closed, she heard foot steps coming her way. Roxie stopped her humming and used her cat like sence to find out how far way the person was and with in a couple of seconds she had done just that. She found that the foot steps belonged to a man who was five feet away now. She opened her eyes and saw a tall, slinder, dark headed man standing in front of her. His eyes, she could not see due to the darkness of the night but she did see that in his hand he held an envelope that had her name written on it.

"Are you Roxie Oyama?"The man asked her.

"Who wants to know?" Roxie aked. She was not in the habit of giving information out lightly, unlike some people she had met in the past.

"Your mother." The man said handing her the envelope. Roxie took it from the man, looked down at it and then said,

"You must have the wrong person, mister. My mother..." Roxie began and then looked up and found that the man was no where to be seen but even thought she was talking to herself, she finished her sentence anyway, "...is dead."

* * *

**Three days later:**

Logan, in his jeans and wife beater tank top, sniffed the scene out before him. He was in the middle of a forest and in a perfect place for an ambush and he knew his enemies knew that. He slowly and quietly pulled out his claws and ran forward only to be hit by an optic blast a second later. Wolverine was thrown back and landed against a near by tree. He looked down to see what damage had been done and he saw a huge hole in his gut that he could see all the way through.

"Damn!" he exclaimed as he waited for his healing factor to take care of the deadly wound and the pain that came with it. Suddenly, Wolverine heard footsteps from every direction and not wanting to get caught, Wolveirne climbed the tree he had hit, even though he wasn't completly healed, and wait there for his enemies

* * *

**Danger Room Viewing Room:**

"Does he really have to use us as bad guys in the danger room?"Scott asked Jean and Xavier as they watched Wolverine from the viewing room.

"Its a simple exercise Scott." Xavier began, "It is to see if Wolveirne can still win in a battle if histeammates are his enemies."

"Well, he sure isn't having any trouble killing me, now is he?" Scott asked as he saw Wolverine stab the danger room Cyclops in the head and then move on to the danger room Strom and Jean. However, Jean noticed that Logan hesitated to figh the Jean and Strom that stood before him but it was only for a spilt second. Had this been an actual battle that split second would have meant if Logan won or lost the fight.

"Scott, that would be because he doesn't like you." Jean told her husband gently but before anything else could be said, Stromcame into the room and when Jean saw her friend she asked, "What's up, Storm?"

"There's somone here for Logan." The Weather Witch replied.

"You mean Logan actually has friends?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Scott!" Jean scolded her husband as Xavier shut the danger room program off, just as Logan had climed another tee, thus forcing him to fall to the danger room floor.

"Hey, Chuck, what gives? I was ust about to rip Cyke's heart out." Logan said picking himself off the floor and dusting himself off.

"Thanks Logan." Scott replied, knowing that if Logan had been given the chance to rip his heart out, the lone mutant probably would.

"No problem one eye." Logan replied and was about to say something else when Xavier began to speak.

"There is someone here to see you, Logan." Xaiver replied quickly using his telepathy to find the person and then he said, "She's in the library."

"She?" Logan asked. He was surprised anyone had come looking for him much less a woman. If it was anyone he thought it would be Sabertooth and not a woman.

"Yes, Logan. Now go." Xavier said as Logan left the danger room and headed to meet the woman who had come to call on him.

* * *

**A/N:Please review**


	3. The Library

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Just so you know, when ever someone is talking telepathically the words they are saying will be underlined and italizied. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy****

* * *

**

When Logan got to the library, he found Diana Summers outside the closed door.

"Hey, kid, what you up to?" Logan asked.

"Making sure no one but you goes into the library." The young red headed woman replied.

"More or less. Did my dad shoot you?" Diana asked seeing the hole in Logan's shirt.

"More or less. Can I go in?"

"Yea, sue." Diana said moving out of the way but before Logan opened the door, he look at the Summers girl and asked, "There somethin' on your mind?"

"I don't like her Logan." She replied bluntly, refering to the woman in the library.

"You met her?"

"Yeah, it seems like she's hidding something. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't answer me and she kept saying that she knew I was afraid of her."

"Are you?" Logan asked and saw Diana look to the ground and then back at him and said, "Yea.She looks like she just came out of jail or something."

"I'll handle her. You run along." Logan said sending the seventeen, alomst eighteen, year old, to do whatever girls her age do.

Logan walked into the library and saw the young woman, who seemed to only be a few years older than Diana, wearing leather tank top, pants and boots. Her hair was short, brown and had red high lights and her nose was in a book as she walked around the room. When she finally turned her back to Logan, he saw a tattoo of an actualy Wolverine and he didn't know why but he felt challanged. He felt as if this woman was here to challange him for everything he had, including his very name and this feeling only grew when Wolveirne saw three silver claw marks, clearly tattoos of his own claws, tattooed on to her neck and top part of her chest. he had never met this woman before but she clearly knew a thing or two about him. As Logan continued to watch the woman, he saw a holster, holding a gun, on her right hip and a holster, on her left leg, holding a knife or a dagger of some sort.

"I know your standing there." The woman said with out looking up from the book as she flipped through its pages.

"I figured as much. Just like you could sence that Diana was scared of you."

"That red head chick? I'm not suprised she's afraid of me."

"Do you blame her?" Logan asked as the woan placed the book back on the shelf and then moved to sit in one of the leathr chairs, legs flung over the arm, and stared at Wolveirne. A few moments passed before Wolveirne asked, "Who are you?" His tone was low, almost a growl. He was showing her that he wasn't pleased with the way she held herseld and he knew she understood and that was either because she was a telepath of had feral sences like he did but he wouldn't be surprised if she had both.

"Names Tiger." She replied giving her name that she had been given when she was leader of a gang and not her real name.

It was then that Wolverine saw a gold shaped heart necklace around Tiger's neck. At first he didn't think anything of it but then he had a flash of a memroy. He had given that necklace to a woman. Who exactly he didn't know but he knew he had loved her very much. Logan then went up to Tiger and opened the gold heart and found a picture of the woman he had just remembered and himself right beside her.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Logan asked angry partly because he was feeling challanged by Tiger and partly because he couldn't remember who the woman in the picture was.

"You don't remember me do you?" Tiger asked softly standing up to look Logan in the face and ignoring his question.

**"Where the hell did you get this!"** Logan repeated himself, as he grabbed Tiger's neck and pinned him up against the wall. The next thing Tiger knew, she had three metal claws an inch from her face. "I ain't gonna ask you again kid! Where the hell did you get this locket and why the hell am I in the flamin' picture?"

"Years ago, you gave this locket to a woman named Yuriko Oyama; She was my mother." Tiger replied. She half expected Wolveirne to attack her but instead he retracted his claws and let her neck go and as he stepped a few steps back said, "So you mean..."

"I am your daughter, Wolveirne."

* * *

Logan lead Tiger down to the lower levels of the mansion and headed to the mad-lab where he found Jean tending to a boy who had skinne his knee.

"There you go Josh." Jean said putting a bandaid on the skinned knee.

"Thanks, Mrs. Summers." Josh said jumping off the bed and running past Logan and Tiger and out the door.

"Hey, Logan," Jean said when she saw the lone mutant standing by the bed that Josh just jumped off of, "What can I do for you?"

About a hundred things went through his mind all involving Jean in his arms and Scott lying dead in a ditch somewhere but Logan managed to pull himself out of his boyish dreams and said, "I need you to do a blood test on me and Tiger."

"Why?" Jean asked since it was her policy to ask for a reason before she did anything out side of tending to a wounded student.

"Cause I'm his daughter." Tiger said before Logan could say anything.

"That's why." Logan added, "My head is so screwed up that I can't even remember my own daughter, Jeannie!"

"All right, let me get everything ready." Jean sad leaving the two for a moment. Logan, then, jumped up on to the bed that Josh had been sitting on and Tiger sat on the one across from him. Jean came back and thirty minutes later, she had the answer.

"Logan, she's telling the truth."

"Really?"Logan asked.

"Yeah, Tiger is your daughter and there for is going to need a room. Tiger why don't you come with me." Jean said as she lead Tiger out of the med-lab and then contactd Logan telepathically.

_Logan, I'm getting a weird vib from Tiger._

_What do you man?_ Logan asked as he walked out of the med-lab and saw Jean and Tiger getting on to the elevator. As soon as the door shut, he began walking towards the elevator.

_I don't know exactly Logan but something's not right about her._

_Thanks for the heads up Jeannie but I can handle myself._ Logan replied as he got into the elevator and headed to the first floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was too long but I wanted to end with the scene between Logan and Jean. Anyway, Please Review**


	4. Father to daughter talk

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. Sorry its taking me so long to update but I've been busy getting ready for school to start and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

Tiger had been in her room for three minutes when Wolveirne walked in. She was lying on the bedbut sat up when Logan said, "We need to talk."

"Your right." Tiger said as Logan pulled the desk chair up bext to the bed.

"Who are you?" Logan asked sitting down, "I mean who are you really?"

"My name is Roxie Oyama. Daughter of Yuriko Oyama, as I have all ready told you. Tigerwas a name that was given to me a few years back, when I had a run in with a gang."

"Where is she, your mother?" Logan asked, wanting to know if there was a way he could met Yurkio. He thought that if he could meet her, perhaps he could remember something of the life he once had. But the look on Roxie's face told Logan that this was not possable.

"She was killed by Sabertooth ..." Roxie said but didn't finish cause she was interupted by Logan.

"Sabertooth?"

"You know him?" Roxie asked.She'd never come across the beast man again after that day but a look in Logan's eyes told her that he had, one too many times.

"Yeah, I know 'im all too well. What did he want from your mother?"

"What do you care?" Roxie asked getting off the bed and walking over to the vanity.

"Listen, Rox,..." Logan began but was cut off when Roxie turned around, glared evenly at Logan and then said, "You know we all thought you were dead."

"Me? Dead?" Logan asked, finding this assumption kind of funny since he could not be killed easily.

"Yeah, dead as in not living any more. Mom told me one night that you had had to go to work and had promised to come back but then she told me that you had died at work. I was only four, so I couldn't fully understand what had happened and I believed that my whole life. Now, I find you here in this mansion, with friends and food and a nice bed to sleep in and tons more of crap that I never had, and I'm beginning to think that mom told me a lie to save me from something else, from the pain of my father deserting us. **I wanna know why the hell you didn't even try to come looking for me if you were alive!"** Roxie screamed at her father. Suddenly the mirror began to shake and the pillows lifted into the air. Roxie knew she was loosing control of her telekinetic powers cause of her anger but at the moment she didn't care. All she wanted was a straight answer from the Wolveirne.

**"I didn't try cause I didn't know about you until today!"** Logan yelled at his daughter just as she had yelled at him, **"Why the hell do you think I had Jeannie run a blood test? Just so she could poke a needle in me?** It not like I havent done that before but thats besides the point. Listen, my head is messed up real bad. You know there's a story behind those claw tattoos of yours." Logan said pulling his own claws, on his right hand, out to show Roxie and then continued, "Some people experimented on me.Put this metal on my bones and gave me these claws. They may have given me stuff but they took my memory away."

Logan retracted his claws and simply looked at Roxie, who turned her back to Logan again and began looking at herself in the mirror. Silence passed between them for a little while until Logan ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Look, your here now right? Thats all that matters."

"You think I came here to find a daddy." Roxie said slightly turning her head to look at Wolveirne, who kept silent. He had thought that that was why she came because she had found out about him some how and wanted to see him but apparenty that wasn't why she was here at all. Roxie smiled to herself as she said, "Well I didn't."

"Then why are you here?" Logan asked.

"Cause I need your help. Roxie said pulling a note out of her back pocket, turned around and handed it to Wolverine. "I received this letter three days ago."

Logan read the letter and saw the signature at the bottom of the page and said, "Its from..."

"My mother." Roxie interupted.

"How's that possable? You said she was killed by Sabertooth."

"Yeah, she was or so I thought but apparently she alive. She's being held in a facility. Alkali Lake I believe is what she says it is called."

"Wait, Alkali Lake?" Logan asked. "I've been there. There's nothing there but snow and a deserted base."

"I don't know what to say to that Logan but I do know that the letter says that she is at Alkali Lake. It also says that I shouldn't come alone. That I should being the best of the best along with me. I believe she is talking about you. Look, if we don't do something now, then she is gonna die. So I suggest we do something about it before it is too late."

**A/N: Please review. **


	5. live for danger

**_A/N: Its been forever and a day since I updated this story. I had nearly forgotten about it until today. I will try to update this story more regularly from now on. Enjoy_**

* * *

Logan, with Roxie right behind him, walked into Xavier's office, where the head of the school was grading papers.

"You sent me to Alkili Lake." Logan began as Roxie closed the door behind her.

"Indeed I did." Xaiver siad, "That's where I told you that you'd find your answers."

"But I came back because there was nothing there! Its abandoned!" Logan continued. Xaiver put his papers down and looked Logan in the face. The lone mutant was clearly confused about something. When Xavier didn't say anything to Logan's comment, Wolveirne knew the old mutant knew something he didn't, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Logan, its something you can figure out for yourself. I can not always give you the answers." Xavier said simply leaning back in his wheelchair. Logan felt like he was about to go beserk on Xavier because the old man had given him that answer one too many times. After Logan had calmed himself, a little, he looked Xaiver in the face and siad evenly, "The woman who I love is in trouble. In this note, she says that she's at Alkili Lake. Now what I want to know is what aren't you telling me. If you don't tell me chuck, she'll die. I ain't gonna let that happen again. Not when you can do somethin' about it."

Taking a dep breath Xaiver said, "There is an underground base. You'll more than likely find her there. I had hoped you would have figure this out when you went there the first time, hence my resoning for not telling you about its existance."

Xavier then exchaned a glance with Roxie that made him uncomfortable.

_logan, do not trust her._

_Yea, Jeannie said the same thing_

_listen to her and me for a change_. Xaiver said, Roxanne has an enormuse amount of psi energy that she hasn't tapped into. _If she ever does..._

_She'll be more powerful than you_. Logan replied as he neodded his head and then headed to the door when Roxie stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"What kinda question is that? I'm gonna find your mother. Ain't that what you me ta do? Ain't that why you came?"

"YEah but you ain't going with out me." Roxie replied firmly and evenly.

"No its too dangerous." Logan said going into father more although he didn't realize it.

"I ain't a little kid!" Roxie said storming out of the room angrily. Logan simply looked at Xaiver , who said, "She clearly has your temper." Logan would often get angrey with Xaiver or someone else and just storm off just as his daughter had just done. There was no doubt that Roxie was Logan's child now.

Logan simply shook his head as he left the room and went ot find Roxie and when he found her, she was out front looking at the sky.

"You ain't goin' kid."

"Why?" She asked not turning around.

"Cause its dangerous."

Roxie spun around on her heels and glared at Wolverine as she said, "I don't give a rats ass if its dangerous Wolverine! I've lived with danger all my life. I watched Sabertooth kill me mother and when she died I lived with Maverick, your old buddy from the team you were on back in the day. We lived in a safe house cause he hated humans, aside from mom that is. He was always afraid somethin' was gonna happen and when I was 13 he came down with a deadly mutant virus. He was too sick to go out and get food for use, so I became a street rat! I used my telepathy and telekinessis powers to steal food and everything else. He died when I was 17 and I was alone again. I've lived the last six to seven years on the streets. I've been beaten by gangs, the leader of a gang and have been in just as many fights as you have and won every flamin' last one! Don't lecture me about danger, Wolverine! My whole life has been about danger! I live for danger!"

Logan didn't reply at first to what Roxie had siad. He just simply wondered what her life would have been like had he been in her life. After a ffew minutes of silence, Logan finally spoke.

"Your goin' the wrong way. Jet's in the back."

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	6. Jet ride

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews I have gotten on this story so far. I hope you like this chapter as much as you have the previous ones. Enjoy_**

* * *

Logan and Roxie had just gotten to the jet when Jean, Scott, Strom, who didn't look happy, and Bobby came up behind the, and Scott said, "Logan, your not leaving without us."

Logan turned around, as did Roxie and looksed at Jean wondering why when she sent him a message she hoped Roxie wouldn't 'hear'.

XAvier wants us to go with you to cover your back.

Jeannie I'm a big boy. I can handle myself.

Maybe but not against her. Jean said talking about Roxie. She's got alot of psi energy just sitting in her mind.

Yeah Chuck mentioned that.

Then you know that if she taps into that energy, theres no telling what will happen. You'll need me if that happens.

What about Scott, Storm and Iceman?

Logan the only time Scott would leave me alone with you is when hell freezes over.

I can send Bobby there when we get back.

LOGAN! Jean exclaimed disconnecting the psi link.

Storm said something under her breath that not even Logan could understand completly.

"Storm what's wrong?" Bobby ask.

"Why are we going?"

"Cause the woman logan loves..." Jean began but was cut off by Strom

"Love? What the hell does he know about love?"

"Orror, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No, I don't Jean. Here we have another situation where we are going to run off after a half backed memory. To save a woman that he can't even remember. Yet will risk the team because he "loves" her. Hell, he can't even remember her Scott. He can't remember his own daughter and yet he'll go chasing after this woman when he's all ready got someone here who..."

"Who what?" Scott asked when Strom didn't finish her sentence but she did not answer Scott and so Logan walked up to her, looked her in the face and began his speech.

"'Ro, I ain't askin' any o' ya to come. Ya feel that way then don't come but I ain't chasin' after some half backed memory. I'm chasin' after a woman who has haunted my dreams since before I can remember 'Ro, when I hear her name, my heart skips a beat and I can't breath. I feel as if I'd do anything for this woman and who knows this whole think might be some kind of illusion or trick but I do know that if I don't do this and she is real and she dies, I ain't ever gonna forgive myself! That's why I'm leavin' 'Ro. So whose comin' with?"

Bobby, Jean and Scott raised their hands but not Strom. She understood what Logan had said all to well. Those were the same reasons she's go after Logan if her were in troouble but she didn't want to compete with a memory.

A memory of the woman who had stolen Logan's heart before he became what he was now. Ororro wanted to be the only one in Logan's life. She wanted to be the one who made his heart skip a beat and catch his breath but that wasn't going to happen. So Strom simply shook her head as she left the haner, leaving Logan to deal with his problems with out her.

"What's up with her?" bobby asked not understanding why Strom, who was loyal to the team, had just abandoned them but Jean did but onle because she knew Strom all too well.

"We don't need her." Scott said in his leader voice. Logan nodded and said, "Let's go then."

* * *

A/N: Please review 


	7. Got him

In the jet, Roxie sat by her father, with bobby in front Logan while Scott and Jean flew the jet. After they'd been in the air for a few minutes Roxie leaned over to Logan and whispered, "Ororro likes you."

"What? That's reduculous." Logan replied.

"Oh, come on. Tell me your not that stupid."

"Roxie!"

"Logan, the whole reason, she isn't coming is cause she's jealous of mom."

"'Ro hasn't even met her."

"She doesn't have to met another woman to be jealous of her."

"You didn't..." Logan asked pointing to his head.

"No, I didn't read her mind. I didn't hav to. I could see it on her face. She likes you alot."

"Maybe but can we talk about this later?"

Roxie nodded her head and then made a telepathic link with someone who was not in the jet or at the mansion.

_I've got him_

_Good girl. Are you alone?_

_No._

_What? Why not?_

_I'm sorry mom, but dad's with a group of mutants called the X-men and they wouldn't let him come alone with me._

_They don't trust you. They've probably got a telepath monitering your thoughts_

_Her name is Jean Grey. She doesn't know I'm talking to you. At least I don't think. I've put a block around my mind. Mom, how come we couldn't have just told dad the truth? I mean why do we have to lie and say that your in trouble?_

_I have my reasons! Come to the left wing of the base._

_How di I get there?_

_Spill ways. _Roxie's mother said. Roxie had a feeling that her mom was hidding something from her but she wouldn't say anything. Roxie was suppose to be able to trst her mom in anything and everything she did, even is she didn't give her reasons but something about this wasn't right but she would soon find out for as she disconnected with her mother, Scott said, "Okay, we're here. I'm taking her in."

He landed the jet but when he did it was a little rough. Roxie looked at logan and telepathically asked, _That's a landing? I could have done better than that!_

A smile came across Logan's face as he walked off the jet with everyone in tow. When Roxie got out of the jet, she saw that the ground was covered with snow and the air was crisp and cold. she looked around and saw a structure that had no roof, only walls. That must have been where Logan had gone the first time he was here. From where Roxie stood she could see that there was nothing there but not too far away, was the spill way her mother had said to use to get inside.

"All right." Scott said, "Where to?"

He looked from Jean to Bobby to Logan and then to Roxie.

"What you think I know?" Roxie asked. She knew none of them, not even Logan, trusted her but right now all she cared about was doing what she had been asked to do.

"Whell you were the one who came here and started all this." Bobby said bluntly, which Roxie didn't mind. Actually she prefered it to people who beat around the bush.

"Fine. You want me to make a decision so badly, lets go down the spill way."

"I don't know about that." Jean said, "Whoevers inside could flood the spillway."

"Your telekinetic right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Well if someone floods the spill way, you and Ican hold the water back." Roxie said but when she saw their hesitation she said, "Or we could stand here all day looking like idiots trying to find another way in. I'm telling you this is the only way in."

"What makes you think that?" Jean asked.

"Well I don't see any other way to enter the underground base do you?"

No one answered but no one moved either. Roxie was now fed up with everyone because no one would listen to her. She could sence Jean's worry and fear. She felt Scott and Bobby's distrust and hew own father's uncertanty about all this.

"Fine. You asked me a question. I answered. You don't like my answer then do it yourself. I'm goin' to find my mother!" Roxie said angrily. Everyone noticed as Roxie began to talk her hair flammed up, slightly but it was enough to catch their attention. But before anyone could say a thing, Roxie took to the sky and flew off, leaving the x-men to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	8. Should a brough my gun

**_A/N:Thanks for the reviews._**

* * *

Roxie had flown off angrily and was now trying to calm down. She knew what would happen if she couldn't. The same thing that caused the mans she loved to die, would happen to those around her now if she could not get her emotions under control.

As Rocie landed near the spill way, her mind traveled back in time. To the time when she was the leader of the gang called Wovlerines and had fallen in love with her right hand man, Ray Jones. He had been 18 and she was 17 but it hadn't been love at first sight. Ray had felt challenged when she had joined the gang seeing as how he was the leader, at the time, of the Wovlerines and she was the daughter of the Wovleirne.

However eventually, the two learned to love eachother which is when Ray stepped down as leader and gave that title to Roxie. But like all good things, Roxie's happiness came to an end when she heard rumors that Ray was cheating on her. This was only confirmed when Roxie caught Ray sleeping with a blonde woman. When Roxie saw him holding the woman the same way he once held her, all of Roxie's anger that she had bottled up was released but not with words or with tears but with power.

With in a few moments, allowing time for them to feel pain, both Ray and the woman were gone. Roxie had not remember what had happened after she had done what she had. Ray's brother, Tomas had walked in when he heard Ray's screams for mercy. He saw Roxie kill his brother and the blonde woman. He told her what she had done and inevitably suggested that she leave and so she did.

Roxie's thoughts were interupted when she heard footsteps behind her. She pulled her knife out of its holster telekinetically and threw it backwards. As it flew threw the air, she turned around and saw Wolveirne, draw his claws and slash the knife away.

"You wanna hurt me, your gonna have to do better than that." Wovlerine said retracting his claws as he walked over to his daughter, whose face, he could clearly see, was full of anger. "Rox?" Logan asked waving his hands infront of her face.

Finally she blinked looked at him, anger in her face somewhat gone, but not quite, and said, "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Considering the fact that your friends don't trust me." Roxie said mentally picking her kinfe and looking at it. Logan had sliced it in half with his claws when he was defending himself. "You broke my knife." Roxie said putting the two pieces in the knife holster. She would try to fix it but not now.

"You tried to kill me."

"You have a healing factor. You would have lived. I knew I should have brought my gun." Roxie said and then looked round and asked, "Where's everyone..."

"Shh." Logan said cutting Roxie off as he sniffed the air.

_What's wrong?_

_Sabertooth is here._

_WHAT? _Roxie exclaimed. Why would Sabertooth be here? Surely her mother wasn't working with the man who tried to kill her. Whatever the reason, Roxie would find out soon for as Wolveirne and Roxie entured the spill way Sabertooth was there waiting for them.

"Hiya runt." Creeed said with a smile that showed all his teeth. "You come lookin' for yer woman?"

"Where is she Creed? Where's Yuriko?" Wolveirne said in a low growl as he pulled out his claws.

"She's hangin' around."

"What the hell are you doing here?"Roxie asked torn between revenging her mother's supposed death like she had sweon and allowing Wolveirne to handle Sabertooth while she searched for her mother but before she could decide, Logan said, "You find your mother. I'll handle the ol' furball."

Sabertooth snorted and said, "You ain't goin' nowhere, babe."

At that comment towards his daughter, Wovleirne charged at Sabertooth and drove his claws into Creed's chest. Both men left out growls, one of rage and one of pain. Wolveirne flipped himself over Sabertooth's hed and continually stabbed him in the back. This lasted for about 30 seconds and then Sabertooth reached behind him, pulled Wolveirne off and threw him across the room. When her father hit the wall, Roxie decided to jump into action. With Creed charging her, Roxie flew up and spun around, kicking him in the face when he got closer but her idea back fired as he grabbed her left ancle and threw her the opposite direction he had thrown her father. As Roxie hit the ground and saw Wolveirne getting up, she thought, "Yeah should have brought my gun." Then darkness encompased her.

* * *

**_A/N: Please REview_**


	9. Family

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever and a day to get back to this story but I've been busy and stuck on how I was going to end this story. But I finally figured it out. So I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

When Roxie woke up, she had one hell of a headache, not to mention the pain she felt in her chest. She figured she broke a couple of ribs and was probably lucky that Sabertooth didn't do any worse. She opened her eyes, sat up against the wall and saw her mother, in black leather, yelling at Sabertooth. 

"You ignorant fool!!! I hired you to handle The Wolveirne!!! Not to try and kill my daughter!!!"

"Well it ain't my fault that she got in the way!!!!"

"Mom?" Roxie asked getting her mother's attention as she slowly stood to her feet.

"Tiger." Her mother said, using Roxie's codename as she walked over to her, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I've taken worse blows. Where's……?" Roxie began but didn't finish cause she saw her father chained to the wall.

"What's going on?"

"I commend you on bringing him here and I see that you managed to loose your company." Her mother said as she walked over to Wolverine and suddenly her silver nails grew ten times longer and she cut the knocked out Wolverine free of his chains. He fell to the ground and woke up. Although, Roxie had a feeling that he had been awake, all along.

"Rox, are ya all right?" Logan asked seeing his daughter standing against the wall to his left but the odd thing was the fact that she wasn't chained like he had been. Could everyone have been right about her after all?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Care to explain what the hell's going on?" Logan asked but before Roxie could answer the woman in leather spoke.

"She was sent to bring you here so I could have the pleasure of killing you, Wolveirne."

"WHAT!!?!?!?" Logan and Roxie exclaimed. Logan looked from the woman to Roxie and back to the woman and said, "Your Yuriko Oyama."

"NO!" Yuriko yelled, "Yuriko is long dead. Killed by Sabertooth all because you weren't there to save her. I am Lady Deathstrike!"

"If ol' furball tried ta kill ya, then why in the hell are ya working with him?" Logan asked trying to make sence of all this but his life never made scene did it? His daughter had sold him out and now his wife wanted him dead but that was Logan's life.

"Because Logan. We have something in common."

"Oh ya. What's that? Insanity?" Logan asked.

"Our hatred for you. You see when Creed left me for dead, a group of Cybrogs found me and made me one of them."

"You don't look like a machine to me." Logan said glancing over at Roxie who was listening to her mother's story, probably trying to figure out how much truth there really was to it.

"They laced the machine parts with synthetic skin so I could pass for normal but they also gave me these." Death strike held her hands up and pulled out her metal nails. They made them out of adimantium, just like your's Logan. I asked them where they got the idea and they said that one of them used to work for Weapon X and a professor had developed a way to bond adminatium to bone. He had gone as fas as to find a subject to test it on but something went wrong. The subject, Codename: Wolveirne, went bezerk on them killing the professor and just about everyone else except for the cyborg. The subject was you Logan. You killed my father!!! I've waited for this moment for a long time Wovleirne!!!" Deathstrike said aiming her adimantiam nails at Logan and said, "Your skeleton shall be my trophy!!!"

Deathstrike went in for the kill, Logan unsheathed his claws but never had to actually use them because halfway to his chest Deathstrike froze.

"You used me!" Tiger exclaimed furious with her mother. Her hand out stretched, Roxie turned her mother to face her and held her in the air.

"It was a necessary step….."

"You would use your own daughter to get what you want? You told me that if I got Wolveirne to come here , then we'd be a family like we should have been! But instead I find you working with Creed and you want dad dead!!! Ya know I had dreamt of finding you alive and wondering what would happen and a thousand different senarious played in my head. All except this one. I don't know who is dumber. You for using me or me for believing I could be happy!"

Suddenly, Roxie's power took over her and this time she didn't try to fight it. Her hair flamed violently as she rose in the air and attack her mother with all her power.  
"ROXIE!!!!!" Logan screamed as loud as he could trying to get his daughter to listen to him but she wouldn't, All she would do was listen to the anger in her heart and honestly, Logan didn't blame her but it wasn't right and there was nothing Logan could do but watch, in horror, as Roxie began pulling Deathstrike apart. Her arms and legs became distorted. Her face thinner because Roxie was literally pulling her mother's atoms apart. As much as Logan wanted to go to his daughter he found that he couldn't moved and guessed the same was true for Creed as well. All they could do was watch and wait for it to be over.

* * *

Jean, Scott and Bobby stood out side the jet where Logan and Roxie had left them. When Logan had run off after Roxie, he said for them to wait for him there and he'd call if he should get into trouble but that had been over an hour ago. 

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Bobby asked Scott, who, as leader, made the finale decision but before Scott could answer the trees began to shake, the water became violent and the rocks and leaves that had once rested on the ground now floated in the air.

"What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed.

"She's tapped into that raw psi power." Jean said and then took to the skies and flew to the spill way with Bobby and Scott, running right behind her.

* * *

Deathstrike begged for mercy but Roxie showed none. 

"You said we could be a family!!!" Roxie screamed at the top of her lungs, "You said we would be happy!!! But you lied!!! Just as everyone does!!! And just like everyone else you will pay!!!!" Roxie said making her finale attack on Deathstrike and with in seconds, Roxie literally pulled her mother apart, and she was gone.

When this happened, Roxie fell to the ground, out cold. Immediantly, Logan ran to his daughter and picked her up, making sure she was alive. Just then Jean, Scott and Bobby showed up.

"Is she…." Jean asked but didn't finish because Logan interrupted and said, "She's alive. Lets get her home."

* * *

_**A/N: please review  
**_


	10. Does she need the truth?

_**A/N: ok here is the last chapter. Sry it took so long but it is finally here. enjoy  
**_

* * *

When they got back to the mansion, Logan took Roxie to the med-lab where Jean hooked her up so she could moniter the girl. Xavier had said that she lost consousness because loosing control was not only hard on her mind but her body as well and he wasn't entirely sure that she would ever wake up. 

For three whole days, Logan never left his daughter's side for the great Wolverine was too afraid that she would never wake up. Wolverine had fought against Magneto, Apocolypse, Sinister, Sabertooth, and even the sentinals with out being afraid of what might happen but physical injury to himself was no match for loosing his one and only daughter.

Late one night, Orroro brought Logan dinner as well as a pillow and a blanket. The first night Jean had brought Logan these things but no one had the second night for they were all on a mission. Storm had elected to stay behind and watch after Roxie but mainly Logan. They were all worried about him. Yes they were actually worried about the Great Wolverine. He had a healing factor but would that save him from exaustion or starvation?

"hey, 'Ro." Logan said when storm walked in.

"Hey, Logan." She replied, "I brought you dinner."

"Thanks but I ain't hungry right now."

Strom nodded her head as she set everything on the extra bed behind Logan and simply stood by him. She wasn't going to leave him for two reasons. One, she wanted to make sure he actually ate and two she need to tell him something that should have been said a long time ago.

"Listen, Logan, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I…."

"Don't sweat it 'Ro." Logan said interrupting Storm, "Eveyone has bad days."

"That's not it thought, Logan. Let me finish please. I shouldn't have said what I said but I was jealous and couldn't help it."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Not What Logan. Who."

"Who then?"

"You and Yuriko. I didn't want you to find your past."

"Why?" Logan asked standing to his feet as he realized that Rox had been right about Orroro all along.

"Because I didn't want to loose you to her. I like you Logan and part of me didn't want her to have you cause I want you all to myself. Like I said, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"But, 'Ro, your human. You might be able to control the weather but you can't always control your feelings." Logan said and then took Storm in his arms and kissed her, catching her off guard but she didn't care cause she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Get a room."

Logan and Strom parted and saw Roxie's eyes open.

"I'll leave you two alone." Strom said. She had been told what exactly had happened and she knew that she didn't need to be in the room when Logan talked to her about it.

"Told you so." Roxie said sitting up slowly.

"Yes you did." Logan said then looking at Rox asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You mean….." Logan asked surprised that his daughter didn't remember what she had done. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Roxie thought for a moment and then answered her father, "You and mom were talking about what had happened to her. She said she was going to kill you. Everything after that is blank. Why? What happened?"

Logan took a deep brieath as he debasted telling Rox what she had done. If he didn't tell her then he would save her from the heartache of what she had done but if she found out or eventually remembered, he knew she'd have to deal with everything later and would probably run off. If he did tell her she would probably run off. His choice was hard to make and he eventually made it but neither choice was all that great.

"Nothing." Logan said, "I mean,...You lost control but the only things that you destroyed were objects in the room. And part of the building but you didn't hurt anyone."

"Where's mom then?"

Logan closed his eyes for a moment to think of what he was going to tell his daughter and he finally said, "I'm sorry Rox but she attacked me. She fought me. I had no choice. She would have killed me if I hadn't gotten to her first."

Tears came to Roxie's eyes as Logan took his daughter in his arms and simply held her for a while. He allowed her to cry if she wanted to, which she did, and then as soon as she was done cry, she was ready to leave the med-lab and go get something to eat. So the two took the food that Storm had left them and headed to the kitchen. On the way there, they passed by Xavier's office.

"Logan," Xavier called, "Would you come here a moment."

"Rox, wait for me in the kitchen. I'll be there in a sec." Logan said and Rox nodded her head as Logan walked in to Xavier's office.

"What's up Chuck?" Logan said as he closed the door.

"How is Roxie taking the news of what happened?" Xavier asked and Logan knew this was coming. He knew that as soon as everyone saw her walking around, they would ask him how she was dealing with killing her own mother but that wasn't a memory that he wanted for his daughter. He wanted to protect her for as long as he possibly and he was doing just that.

"I didn't tell her." Logan finally said breaking the silence.

"You didn't tell her that she killed her own mother?!?" Storm asked.

"No."

"What did you tell her?" Xavier asked even though he could just as easily reach into Logan's brain and find out but that's not what he wanted to do.

"That she lost control but no one was hurt. That I killed her mother."

"Logan, she needs to know the truth." Storm said.

"No not now she doesn't! Not when she has just come into my life. I am not going to tell her something that will take her away from me."

"You think she'll leave if she knows the truth?" Xavier asked.

"She is my daughter Chuck. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree remember?"

"You are being selfish, Logan. A father..."

"Chuck, I don't give a damn what you think! I am her father! I am trying to protect her but you wouldn't know that cause you've never been a father!" Logan yelled and then walked out of the room leaving Storm and Xavier alone.

"Actually I have been a father." Xavier said more to himself that to Storm but she responded just the same.

"Really?" She asked, "Not that I never thought you could be but….." Storm quickly shut up before she babbled on any further. A smile came to Xavier's face as he said, " Moira Mctaggert and I were together once. We had a son named David. He was a mutant."

"What happened?"

"It's not important Ororro." Xavier said, "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go use Cerebro to check on the away x-men.

Strom left the room after Xavier had and walked into the kitchen and sat next to Logan, who grabbed her hand and gently kissed it.

He was starting a new life. So was Rox. Everyone was but Storm knew that the truth would eventually reveal itself but only in time.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. I've been writting with a group on here named Pheolvrom Team. I wrote Rox's bio so that it would fit with the story, Pheolvrom, on the Pheolvrom Teams account. I've come up with a sort of spin off story that goes after that story with Rox coming making a mortal enemy just like Wolvie and SAbertooth. I'm not sure when I'm gonna put it up or if it will be on my own account or if my friends want to help will it be on their account. I'm not sure.But thanks for reading. **_


End file.
